Too Little, Too Late
by cursed 24 life
Summary: After tragedy strikes in the future, one of the sisters will go to extreme lengths in order to avenge it. Set in future.


_-This is my first fanfic ever so please leave reviews that are helpful, if there are any mistakes at all please notify me. Thank You-_

**Chapter One**

**Piper, Beloved**

The rain that was pounding on the ground outside only added to the mournful scene in the huge white-marble room where more than one hundred people sat. As the ceremony went on, one by one fourteen people, most with similar features such as prominent cheekbones, stood up and talked about their lost loved one. As the fourteenth and final person sat down (a man with short brown hair and blue, tearing eyes) a woman in a white gown returned to the podium where three white candles stood, flickering by way of some unknown breeze. "Piper Halliwell," the woman begins, "was…" The man with brown hair ran a hand down the girl's hair who was sitting next to him; she was leaning on his arm, dampening it with her tears.

"It's alright," he whispered to his daughter. "We're going to get through this…as a family." The girl broke into sobs, attracting the attention of those sitting around her.

"…to that which belongs to the circle remains with us; the wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final. And we who remain behind know that one day we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister…" The woman at the podium put down the book from which she was reading and grabbed a silver length of rope. "Oh, blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny." She coiled the rope into a silver bowl, before leaning over to the three white candles next to it. One by one, she extinguished them, leaving only swirling smoke. As the woman nodded and walked away from the podium, the family of fourteen made their way up to the front of the room, blocking the podium from view, and awaited the guests to approach and extend their condolences.

The man with brown hair and blue eyes, Leo, stood first in the line, followed by a nine-year-old girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She held her father's hand as tears trailed down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. Nest to her was her two older brothers, Chris and Wyatt. Chris, being ten, who had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes, wasn't crying, but staring down at his feet, lost in his own world of pain and misery. Wyatt, at twelve, is the oldest of all his cousins with light brown hair and brown eyes. He didn't cry; he just looked on at the crowd of people with a detached look on his face. Next to him were Phoebe and her family.

Phoebe, who had her youngest daughter, six-year-old Rashelle, in her arms, cried softly, stroking her daughter's dark brown hair. Phoebe's husband, Coop, with his brown hair and green eyes, held Lyndsie's hand. Although he was not crying, the pain he felt inside was immense. Lyndsie, at the age of eight, was Phoebe and Coop's middle daughter, with brown hair, and dark brown eyes; she had her free hand covering her face, so as to hide her streaming tears. Standing next to her was the eldest of Phoebe and Coop's children, Khelsey. The nine-year-old's blue eyes were misty and they shimmered with the hint of tears. Henry was standing next to her, along with Paige and their children.

Henry, with his dark eyes, watched his youngest child and only son, who he was holding. Named after his father, seven-year-old Henry Jr. was sucking his thumb staring at the ceiling. Paige stood next to Henry. Her dark hair was now well past her shoulders and her eyes were red and stinging. Her hands were on the shoulders of her older daughters, the eight-year-old twins Jessica and Julianna, who were each crying. Their usually green eyes were now a dark jade color and they both looked down at the floor, holding each other's hand.

The rest of the day went by very slow. After everyone had said their condolences, the family went to see a plaque that had been bought next to the one that read "Prudence Halliwell 1970-2001". The new plaque read "Piper Halliwell 1972-2018." Phoebe broke down into sobs, leaning on Paige's shoulder. "Come on Coop…Henry, lets take the kids back home…Phoebe and Paige need to be alone…." Leo said and grabbed his children's hands. "Coop?"

"Right…" He looked over at Leo. "You sure you don't need to stay?"

"No, the kids need someone. Let's go." He put his hand on Coop's shoulder and Henry did the same, holding his kids. Coop grabbed his own kids and teleported out with everyone but Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe looked over at the plaque; she was alone, everyone she had known since childhood was gone. Mom, Grams, Prue, and now Piper. How was she going to move on from this? She turned to Paige and watched her silently. At least she still had Paige…but who was she anyway? Just some stupid half-breed, half sister.

Phoebe looked down, ashamed. How could she have thought that? Admittedly, Paige hadn't been there all her life, but the time they had spent together was golden. Poor Paige, she had already lost her adoptive parents and her real parents, now her older sister had died. _I'm the only family she has left beside Henry and the kids_. She walked closer to Paige and put her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Paige whispered. She had been knocked out when the demon had killed Piper. "If only I wouldn't have been so stupid, and got hit by that energy ball, I could have healed her…" The tears finally came in sobs.

"Don't say that," Phoebe said sternly, although her voice was choked from the tears. "If it was anyone's fault it was Piper's. We told her that the demon was going to attack, she knew he was coming…" After Phoebe had seen the demon immobilizing Paige at the manor in her premonition, she had immediately called Piper; the only sister who still resided in their childhood home. Phoebe let go of Paige and walked up to the plaque; she stroked it, invoking a premonition.

**It was dark outside, but the kitchen of the manor was brightly lit and Piper was cutting up tomatoes. It looked as if her family was going to have tacos that night: lettuce, cheese, beans, and meat were already in their own little bowls. Just as she scraped the tomatoes into their owl bowl, the phone rang. Piper walked over and answered it.**

"**This is Piper Halliwell." Her face broke into a smile. "Wyatt, I got it. Phoebe? What's wrong?" After a minute, the smile was wiped off her face. "A demon? Get Paige and orb over here."**

**Piper hung up the phone and went to pick up the knife she had been cutting tomatoes with. She had just picked it up when a demon, resembling a normal human except for the tribal markings all along his face and arms, appeared in front of her via flames. She gasped and went to stab him in the stomach, but instead of stabbing him, the knife crumpled on his skin, not leaving a mark.**

"**Paige! Phoebe!" Piper screamed, obviously panicked. She put up her hands trying to freeze the demon to no avail. **

"**Mom?" Piper's eldest child Wyatt ran in and, upon seeing the demon, yelled, "Pan!" orbing a pan at the demon's head. The pan crumpled and fell to the floor.**

"**Wyatt! Get out and go upstairs with Chris and Melinda," Piper screamed at him. He instantly obeyed. The demon brought an energy ball to his hand and threw it at Piper, who dove to the ground. At that moment, Paige orbed in with Phoebe at her side. It was almost instantly that the demon threw an energy ball at Paige. The energy ball hit her and Paige flew across the room, smashing into the cabinets and falling onto the counter, unconscious.**

**Piper got off the ground and stood next to Phoebe, the demon brought another energy ball into his hand. He looked to Phoebe. Phoebe levitated up and kicked the demon in the face. Her leg crumpled beneath her and she fell to the floor, screaming in pain.**

"**Phoebe!" Piper yelled. Both Phoebe and Paige were now out of commission. Piper looked at the demon. She attempted blowing him up, but it only left the tiniest of bruises on his skin. The demon smiled and threw the energy ball at Piper, it hit her chest and she flew back, hitting the counter and collapsing on the floor. Still smiling, the demon walked over to Piper and, an athame appearing in his hand, stabbed Piper in the stomach, her blood soaking her clothes.**

"**Piper!" Phoebe screamed, seeing her limp body on the floor. Phoebe looked up at the demon just in time to see him disappear in a body of flames.**

Phoebe nearly collapsed after the premonition was over, Paige giving her support. Now she saw why Piper had not been able to take care of this demon by herself. She felt guilty having blamed Piper for her own death. "What did you see?" Paige asked worriedly, seeing the pain on Phoebe's face.

"Give me your hands…" Phoebe prompted her, and held out her own. Paige obliged and grabbed Phoebe's hands. "I've been practicing with Coop, sharing my premonitions…." She closed her eyes.

Paige gasped as the premonition filled her mind. After it was over, she grabbed her forehead, it was aching. "Piper…" She looked up at Phoebe. "Phoebe, why would you get that vision?" She was starting to get angry. "Why would you get a vision that you can't do anything about! How could you do this?"

"Paige…?" Phoebe looked at her, her eyes filling with tears. Paige took one last look at Piper's plaque and then was gone in a flurry of light blue orbs. Phoebe's tears were flowing hard now. She looked at the Piper's plaque, then at Prue's, "How could you two just leave me like this?" She turned away and walked out into the rain, getting into her car. As she drove back to her penthouse, she vowed to herself that she would vanquish that demon no matter what it took.

Even if it what it took was her family's life….


End file.
